


Here is my addition to sins week! Meet Demon...

by Eringobroke



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eringobroke/pseuds/Eringobroke
Summary: Demon Inuyasha is pissed!
Kudos: 8
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Here is my addition to sins week! Meet Demon...

[ ](https://eringobroke.tumblr.com/post/629842807749836801/here-is-my-addition-to-sins-week-meet-demon)

Artwork by [eringobroke](https://eringobroke.tumblr.com)

* * *


End file.
